


After Party

by codewc



Series: Wedding Blues [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Jim has wedding blues, Jim in a dress, John is just mentioned, M/M, Mary Morstan is Sebastian Moran, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Possessive Jim, Sherlock is oblivious, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codewc/pseuds/codewc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock may have left early, but he comes back later to find that a certain someone showed up late. Who shows up to a wedding late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

When Sherlock decides to go back hours later, it is because he expects an empty reception room; devoid of all or any wedding dress, gooey love songs, preppy decorations and a groom (his best friend).

Instead, he finds that the decorations are still happily in place, the soppy love songs (  _and yes, John, I know that  U2 aren't that bad_ )  and there, across the room sitting at a neat little table is, of course, a someone in the wedding dress. The only thing he got right was the non-present groom, but for the most part, he was wrong. Sherlock didn't like being wrong.

He approaches the wedding dress slowly, quietly, but it was no use because once his shoes clicked against the floor, the wedding dress turned and Sherlock looked right into its face. 

Jim Moriarty's tear stained, smudged makeup face. There is a gleam in his eyes that fades fast once he sees Sherlock because, no, Jim's not waiting for Sherlock. (And of course, he's waiting, since he's wearing that wedding dress with no groom.) Jim's nose wrinkles in disgust and he huffs, turns back to his beer. "Oh, it's _you_. Always a disappointment, aren't you Sherly?"

Sherlock shuffles his feet, feeling stunned for once. A million questions sit on his tongue and he picks out all the obvious ones ( _why are you in a dress? why are you here? do you genuinely like U2?_ ) but stupidly he asks the most obvious of the obvious; "Why aren't you dead?"

Jim chuckles weakly, takes another sip of his beer. "Really Sherly? At my _wedding_ party? Please,"Jim tuts, then pouts before taking another swig.

"This isn't your wedding party."  God, Sherlock, don't be a mess.

Jim turns to him again, gestures to his wedding dress. "It is now,"he sing-songs, pulling at his skirt insistently. He turns away from Sherlock to grab a slice of cake with his bare hand, then turns back. "I mean, the dress is terrible, but at least it's mine." He shrugs, before taking a big bite. "You mean it's Mary's,"Sherlock decided that he'd play dumb for now, examining the room instead. He notices now that some decorations are a little this way and a little that way, and guesses that Moriarty's men must have redecorated just a bit. 

Jim looks a little lost before his brow lifts a little. "Oh, you mean Birdy. Well, I did tell her to pick the one with the statement sleeves and A-line, but lately, she's not been listening to me. That brat,"he took another bite, before looking down at the skirt again. With his mouth full of cake, he continues. "This dress is a little too big for me, too. God, can she get anything right?" 

Sherlock looks back at him again, and he's stunned twice tonight. "Excuse me?"he mutters. 

"I mean, God. You know,"he lifts his finger, taking a moment to swallow his bite and then wiping his sticky fingers on his skirt, "I just wanted that poor old Johnny to have a fun time. First, he loses me, then, well, you. So I threw him a bone; a pretty girlfriend, maybe get married,"he shrugs at that, takes another swig of his beer. "But then Birdy had to get all romantic about it. I just had to give him the perfect girl for him, didn't I? 'I love him, James,' she'd quack. Please, _get in line_." 

Sherlock couldn't process this. For once, he was the one avoiding the obvious. 

"God, now she gets fucking _pregnant_. Next thing she'll be roping Magnussen into this. You know what? I'll make sure of it,"Jim buries his face in his palm. "Oh no, I bet the baby will be super cute, too. They'll have John's little cat laugh. _Oh no_ , Sherly." Sherlock pretended that he didn't just hear Jim Moriarty sniff and drown his misery in a new bottle of beer. "Do you think,"Jim looked down into his beer, "do you think if I drown myself in beer and collapse onto the floor that John will care a little? I mean, I'd make such a mess."

"I think he'd be more concerned about his wife's expensive wedding dress,"Sherlock answers. Jim sits a little straighter and looks back at the skirt. "Oh, you're right." He then dumps the bottle of beer onto himself, a calm smile on his face. "Hand me a pen, will you? I wanna write ' _love, Jim_  ' on it." Sherlock does no such thing and when Jim's finished, he looks at Sherlock again. "Did he like my telegram, by the way? I should've written more kisses, I bet." 

Sherlock doesn't answer. "You sit here in a spoiled wedding dress and smeared lipstick sniffling about John Watson while drowning in beer. It's pathetic."

Jim shakes his head and drops the beer onto the floor. "You haven't figured it out, huh? It's fairly obvious, isn't it?"

He turns away and grabs for another slice. "I used to watch him sleep. He's got such an adorable face when he sleeps, y'know. I bet Birdy watches him sleep now, that bitch. She used to be real quiet and stiff and all ' _can I shoot something now?_ ' but once I give her a simple little task like John Watson, she gets all mushy. Now all of the sudden she's prom queen to our pretty little jock," Jim got up then, accidentally shoving the table and letting the cake and the empty bottles topple onto the floor with a crash and Sherlock can't help but flinch.  "Don't worry, it's just for now. Birdy hasn't mucked up everything yet."

"Moriarty,"Sherlock mumbles before Jim turns to him.

"What, Sherly, you still confused? Can't tell that Daddy's got a favorite?" He picked up his skirt, shuffles a bit. "This dress is mine, that baby is mine, this party is mine..."

Sherlock felt his stomach lurch when he saw Jim turn a ring around his finger. 

"...and John Watson is mine."

 


End file.
